Breeding the pale eyed MILF
by RC1997
Summary: After the death of her husband, a MILF Hinata Hyuga makes herself acquaintance with A, former Raikage. She is now completely dominated by the kumo nin, who eagerly satisfies her urges. RaiHina. Lemon.
1. Dominating the MILF

_**I confess that I'm a sucker of the Hinata/Raikage pairing. I know that many fans love NH (believe me, I also love NH), but I like to read Hinata being dominated by the kumo Kage. As there are few pieces containing the pairing, I have decided to contribute to it writing this oneshot, which contains a short lemon. I wish more people would write similar stories... Warnings: in this story the Raikage is starting a relationship with Hinata, and features the morning after their date, which ended in a sexual encounter in her house. English is not my first language, and this is also my first lemon (well, my first piece of fanfiction). I have heavily inspired in other lemons in order to write this. Thank you for your criticism. I hope you like it!**_

The next morning, Hinata woke up to find that she was alone in her bedroom. Quickly, she remembered the events unfolded on the previous night. She didn't expect to get so drunk, nor to have sex with the former Raikage. Speaking of A... Hinata had to confess she had not foreseen to have such an amazing session of sex -she lost the count of how many times A had made her came. Hinata felt guilt clutch at her stomach, thinking about her recently dead husband, but she salivated at the thought of the Raikage's massive cock. Right now, there was a conflict in her mind: which was stronger, lust or guilt? They seemed pretty equal, but then, Hinata was alone at the moment.

This kind of thinking went on and on, when suddenly she heard two people speaking, more specifically one whining -her son, Boruto, the other laughing -the ex-Raikage. Then, her bedroom door opened, and Hinata came into view with A, who ported a sly smirk.

"My, my... I see you have waken up."

The Raikage walked the distance between them, and gave her a quick peck in the lips, which left Hinata speechless for a moment. Seeing that Hinata was a little confused, A decided to play a bit.

"Love... what about another round?"

His cock was big even though it was semiflacid now, and A smirk became wider as Hinata gave it a surprise look, her beautiful purple eyes wide as saucers. The signal was clear to A, he was going to give that incredible body of her a hell of a ride -and taking into account last night, she would love it. So, A leaned into another kiss which Hinata responded first uncertained, then with as much passion as possible. Raikage shuddered when he felt her hand squeeze his cock, making it even harder and bigger. After a couple of minutes of intense making out session, A felt the moment to breed come, so he stopped the kissing, picked his cock and tried to stuff it into her wet snatch. However, Hinata did not let him in.

"A, could I be on top? I want to give it a try..." she let out timidly.

"Of course, love" the Raikage quickly responded.

He salivated, he was on the point of seeing her glorious huge tits ride him, he was going to feast on them bouncing ridiculously, as the previous night he didn't have many chances to enjoy them. As the Raikage lied down in the bed, Hinata climbed on him, and then tried to penetrate herself with his massive cock. She was shuddering in excitement -she must confess that riding was the best position to bring her to orgasm, and A enormous cock apparently had a natural talent to make her cum. Making herself comfortable, Hinata put the thick log on her lower lips, before slamming all the way in into her cunt. She screamed after the insertion, not because of the pain but for the pleasure. Hinata squeaked as her eyes rolled back on her head. _It's ridiculous,_ she thought, _just to insert his fat cock and I'm already on the verge of cumming._ The Raikage was grinning to himself like an idiot, having seen how he already had Hinata completely dominated only with the start of the fucking. So, he decided to step up the game, and started thrusting up and down of her soaked cunt. Naturally, A was rewarded with louder screams of pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hinata?"

"AHHHHH! OH YEES, KEEP FILLING ME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

A smirked, "I intend to, love. I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk. I'm gonna make you scream so loud that everyone in Konoha is gonna heard you."

Hinata gazed at A, her eyes glazed over with pure lust, still chanting his stud's name, cum tracing down her pussy lips and pouring into the Raikage's belly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yesssssss! Harder, hardeeeeer!"

A then placed his hands on her thick womanly hips, moving down to take her bouncing ass, increasing his pace. The sounds of her massive curves slapping against his hips filled the room. Hinata moaned lewdly as her eyes kept rolling up to the back of her head from absolute pleasure. She could not form words to express her emotions. All she could do was support the orgasmic assault she was receiving.

Seeing her free huge breasts bouncing back and forth, the Raikage licked his lips and put one pink nipple in his mouth, tasting it. This decided it for the pale-eyed milf, which exploded in a monstrous orgasm. Unfazed by her cumming, A continued violating her womb, now filled to the brim with his meaty joy. Half an hour later and half a dozen orgasms later -or so Hinata thought- A noticed himself near completion, and so he told to his fucked silly partner.

"Amazing, Hinata, only you can cling so tight to my cock"

"YES! A, OH, A! YESSS! YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE! I'M CUMMINGGG!"

"Only I can make you cum so much, don't you think, slut?"

"Ah! Ah! Yeees, only you! I love you so much, A!"

The Raikage chuckled, then groaned as he felt himself explode into her, shooting thick ropes of cum into her soaked pussy. Hinata could feel it filling her up to the womb. The sensation of her stud's warms cum flooding her insides make her explode into another mind-tearing orgasm, her entire body spasming, her huge breast heaving as she shuddered from the intense pleasure.

However, A was not done with the fucking yet. He withdrew his cock from her swollen pussy with a loud thud. Hinata groaned as she felt a river of her lovers cum flow out of her gaping pussy. She slowly got back onto her knees, wide eyed, breathing heavily as she inhaled the musky scent of the Raikage's enormous amount of cum. The blue-haired milf closed her mouth sighing, still shocked from her multiple orgasms.

"More, A, oh, give me more please!" she moaned.

"Now, now, calm down my love. I promised I would fuck you all day, and I will. But first, you have to earn it. Suck my cock!".

Hinata obeyed, getting down to her knees, and picking his huge prick with her hands, comparing his size to hers. _I can't still believe it! His cock is as thick as my wrist, and so sooooo large. No wonder it makes me cum like crazy._ Hinata was licking his lips in anticipation for another round of fucking. She woke up from her rumbling to A slamming his meat into her wet mouth. Quickly, she wrapped her luscious lips around the head, sucking and slurping on it like an oversized lollipop. She rolled her tongue around, savoring the taste of her own cum on the meaty log.

Next she began slowly bobbing her head up and down, each time trying to get more of A's cock down into her throat. It was slow work, because of the huge cock, but after a few minutes she had managed almost all his size in. Hinata breathed in his manly scent, moaning and rubbing her legs from excitement and pure lust. This made A groan at the sensation, but he needed more. He grabbed the back of Hinata's head, forcing his cock down her tight throat. Her eyes widened as she struggled for air, her slender neck bulged out at the monstrous intrusion.

Feeling that his cock now sported a massive hard on one more time, the Raikage began to withdraw his cock, coated and dripping with saliva until the large bulbous head was the last thing in her mouth.

"Have I earn my reward, A? Please, please, stick your big cock back into me, love."

"Well, yes, I'm pretty satisfied with your blowjob honey. Relax now. I would like to try a different position, not that I don't like your tits bouncing in front on me. Get on fours, Hinata. Prepare yourself"

Internally, A, was praising god. Disheveled hair, puffed snatch leaking cum, amazing body covered in sweat, breast breathing heavily... Hinata belonged to him. Her husband must have been turning in his grave right now. If only he had died many years before... Her body folded over and she balanced herself on her arms. Her back arched as she raised her ass in the air, presenting A with a view that many would kill to watch. A grinned wickedly shifting behind her, prepared to fuck her in the doggy style position. He positioned on the entrance, and entered her.

"Mmmm... mmmm... mmmm..."

Now Hinata was panting quietly. She's never had sex like this, so hard and brutal, and she was loving it. Naruto had always treated her like glass, making sure to be careful, as if she was going to break or something. He would whisper sweet things in her ear as they made love. And for a time Hinata believed that was the only way for two people to be intimate. But not A. No, he was vehement with his fucking, pumping himself inside with his massive cock, filling her to the brim, rubbing her clit every time. Hinata never knew she could get off from this type of sex, but she did and it was wonderful. It was a thrilling sensation. She wanted to feel more of him so she voiced her desires.

"Moooore. Please, A. I want more. Give it to meee."

She looked over her shoulder, her lilac eyes glassy, concentrated lust while nibbling her bottom lip, making it all the more sexier to the stud which was giving her more orgasms in a day that she has had in a year. The way her cheeks flushed with desire, the way her azure dark bangs hovered over her shoulder made the Raikage's dick to painfully twitch. Hinata was so sexy that it hurt. Without warning, A withdrew from inside her, only to violently sheath his log back in.

"Aaaahhhh... Yes, yes! Ohh A yeess!"

Hinata exploded in another orgasm, coating his dick with her nectar as her upper body collapsed on the bed, but he would not relent on his thrusts. Wanting to feel her huge breasts on this position, A leaned and cupped the heavy tits. Of all the women he has had, Hinata possessed the best breast. The combination of size, form, cute little nipples and gravity-defying mammaries made them legendary worldwide.

"Your breasts truly are something... they never stop to amaze me."

"Ahhh, you like them? You can ahhh, use them in whatever way you like aaaahhh. But pleeeaase, don't stop fucking me aaahh."

She had started to slam herself back into his cock, trying to match his speed. He quickly grabbed her thick juicy hips, her massive ass cheeks bouncing, increasing the rhythm. Hinata was making ear-splitting screams, A hitting her g-spot over and over. She picked a pillow to muffle her whining, feeling more orgasms coming.

"So good... sooo goooood... Ah ah ah ah... Cumming!"

An idea formed in A's head, so he stopped the coupling, Hinata moaning in protest.

"Why did you stop?"

He lifted her up, putting her against the bed's headboard. She took the hint, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. The Raikage began to pump into her hard again. To hold back a scream, she bite down on his right shoulder, drawing out blood, but it didn't matter to A. He started to devour again that sweet mouth of her, violating her tongue and starting a fight for dominance. Hinata responded, not wanting to lose.

"Fuck, love." She couldn't take anymore, more orgasms kept coming.

"Cum for me!" Hinata felt her eyes roll to the back of her head one more time, her ninth orgasm hitting hard.

"FUUUUCK A!"

"Louder, say my name louder!"

"A! Oh A!"

"You love it, don't you? Your husband died a month ago, and here you are, with a black cock up to your womb"

"YES! YES! I love it, I am your slut! Breed me! YES YES YEEES!"

All these dirty talking as well as her tight pussy was making it difficult for A not to cum again. He wanted the sex to last forever, because Hinata was so fucking sexy and desirable, but it was impossible. A came again, lots of his thick cum filling her womb, rope after rope. His cum caused her to came one last time, calling it for the day of rough fucking. Putting his huge cock back on his pants, the Raikage pecked his lovers lips and stared lovingly into her beautiful lavender-tinted eyes, which were heaving after the effort.

"Thank you, we sleep a few hours? I am truly exhausted..."

"Of course. I love you, Hinata"

"I might love you as well, A."

The kumo nin smiled cynically, thinking. _Well, after the orgasmic mess I have just reduced you, of course you love me, slut. Oh, I regret very much all the time lost. If only I had Naruto killed many years before... I would have breed your incredible pussy sooo much._


	2. A naughty reward

**_Well, when I wrote the first chapter, I thought it would be a oneshot. However, I decided to write another chapter. I can't promise I will write more (probably I won't), but I can give it a try. Moreover, the fic is open, so anyone who wants to write more will be well-received. To the reviewers, thank you for yor kind words. I'm doing my best!_**

 ** _*I have corrected the posting problem. Thanks reviewers!_**

Later on the evening, the couple parted ways: A went to run some errands related to his Kumo ambassador status, so Hinata decided to make some shopping, mainly to replenish food but also to adapt the house to the new member. Even though the Raikage had an official mansion in the outsides of Konoha, as they have started a relationship Hinata supposed he was going to mostly live at her place, so being the dutiful housewife she was, she had to buy new sheets, towels and different stuff. Actually, it was a cheap excuse to go out and get another kind of stuff. Lingerie. Hinata blushed to herself, admitting she never thought she would buy this type of clothing. During his marriage with Naruto, although a happy one, the couple had a limited sexual activity -due to Naruto being busy all day being Hokage and all, and Hinata raising up Boruto as well as her duties with her clan.

After crossing some streets, Hinata reached her destination, the famous shop called 'Intimate Leaf', which displayed various sets of naughty stuff. She entered, and was quickly assault by the shop assistant -fortunately to Hinata's timid nature, it was a woman. She would have died from embarrassment had it been a man. The woman displayed a couple of nice, simple outfits, which didn't get Hinata's attention, when suddenly the shop's door bell rang, signaling that another client has entered.

To her dismay, it resulted to be one of her best friends, the blond kunoichi Ino Yamanaka. Having recognized her, the blond sprinted to greet her blue haired friend.

"What a surprise, Hinataaa! It's been a long time no see you." Ino rushed to pick Hinata in a bear hug, clearly happy.

"It's good to see you again, Ino. I'm afraid I have been rather busy the last few weeks, you know? Adapting and all..." the Hyuga replied with a bit of sadness, which Ino didn't failed to notice.

"How silly of me... I know you loved Naruto a lot, it's normal to feel sad and lonely... Well not so lonely, if you are in a lingerie shop" the blond smirked to the last remark, making Hinata flustered.

"We- well, I confess I'm not coping with the feeling all by myself, Boruto helps even if he is in a bit rebellious phase at the moment."

Well, that was true in half, she has his son, but she also has the Raikage to sooth the pain, and his massive cock to relieve some stress. Images of this morning activities came across Hinata's mind, mainly thoughts of the Raikage's huge log bringing her to uncountable orgasms, dominating her and cumming inside her. She instantly became aroused and red tinted her cheeks. Seeing the reaction of the Hyuga, Ino broke into a short laugh.

"My, my, Hi-na-ta. Your mouth says something but your mind can't lie. You're seeing someone! Tell me, who is the fortunate man?"

"N- no, I can't say"

"Please, please, don't be shy around me, we are friends, aren't we? You can tell me"

"Well, it's complicated. He is not from Konoha, although he is currently living here."

"Oh? From outside Konoha... Do I know him?"

"Ummm, everybody knows him, in fact, he well-known worldwide." Ino was cupping her chin with a hand, deep in thought trying to match the descriptions with someone. After a while, she gave up.

"Hmm, I can't think of anyone right now... What a shame... Well, if he can make you forget your dead husband so quickly, he must be quite good." _If only you knew, Ino,_ laughed internally Hinata.

"Yes, he does meet my requirements. He has a loving heart, he is very charming. But most of all, he really is the best where it matters, if you know what I mean." she said, smirking.

Ino's eyes widen in surprise at the naughty remark, not really expecting Hinata to answer her sly implications. This made it for Ino, finally triggering all her curiosity.

"Whatever. What if I help you finding a suitable clothing, just to congratulate you in your new beginning? My treat."

Hinata accepted the suggestion, ignorant to the true intentions of the blond woman. _Well, if you are so secretive about this man_ -Ino thought- _he must be a truly charming lover._ A plan started to form in the blonde's mind...

After the shopping and the unexpected encounter with the Yamanaka, Hinata arrived home late in the afternoon. There, she found her son and her lover slouching on the sofa, watching some TV programs. Although they were together, one could clearly see that they didn't get along. A was simply lying there, entertaining himself with random stuff while Boruto was also watching TV, sending occasional daggers with the eyes to the old nin. Well, this has to change. Boruto needs to accept that I'm with A now.

"I'm home!"

Both of them jumped from the seats, and A approached to kiss her briefly, but Hinata surprised the Raikage by maintaining the kiss a few seconds. Fuming, Boruto kicked A -which A didn't feel- and pecked her mother's cheek. Beaming, Hinata embraced her son in a short hug.

"Boys, I hope you have behaved yourselves in my absence. Now, give me some time to cook. I will call you in half an hour."

Hinata was always this sweet, which was her main trait everyone who know her, well, apart from her huge tits and curvy ass, that is. Time passed and dinner started, with Hinata making small chat with her son about the day in the academy. Her son was complaining about how strict was the teacher, Iruka, because he didn't let him do any prank, and how boring where some classes. Hinata laughed lightly at that, her son was the same as his father, not only physically but mentally. A was however a little bit quiet, despite the dinner being simple, Hinata's cooking abilities were excellent so he was enjoying it. Also, it was the first time he was eating something cooked by her, so it was an extra. Good thing now he was going to enjoy her food everyday.

Dinner ended like this, so Boruto and the Raikage resumed watching television, while Hinata was doing the dishes. When she finished, she seated in the sofa between the two of them. They watched the typical action film, until Boruto told he was going to sleep. When Hinata was sure that Boruto was snoring, deeply sleeping, she grabbed A's hand, got on him and started a heavy making out session. The Raikage groped all of her: first her midnight hair, then her massive chest, her plain but curvy belly, finishing with her juicy rear. They still had their clothes, but A picked Hinata by the hips, easing her down until his aching cock made contact with her pussy. Hinata rubbed her cunt with the huge log, shuddering in pleasure.

"Mmmmm, ahhh..."

Remembering her purpose for the night, she separated from A, who grunted.

"Love, I have a surprise for you tonight."

A cocked an eyebrow at that. "A surprise, you say?"

"Yes. Don't worry, you will like it."

Hands still linked, the couple went upstairs to the bedroom. Not wanting to spoil the revealing, Hinata changed into the lingerie in the bathroom, out of A's inquisitive eyes. Then, she slowly slid out of the bath, decided to have a wild session of fucking.

A felt his mouth water at the sight in front of him. Hinata came out wearing a black piece of lingerie, which did nothing to hide her glorious curves, in fact, it showed them off very sexily. The upper part was a midnight sleeveless piece, that made her massive breast glow in contrast with it, showing off her pale white skin. A couldn't explain how did they defy gravity like that, almost as if they were balloons glued to her body.

With some difficulties, he observed the rest of the part of his goddess beauty. The lower part of the set was also pure black, and hugged her huge ass nicely, barely being able to hold against the pressure. A also noticed, much to his enjoyment, that the panties showed Hinata's swollen pussy lips, as if her cunt was anticipating for the 'punishment' it was going to receive from his cock.

Hinata, on the other hand was nervous, not having anticipated as much success as the lingerie has achieved. When she saw her lover's reaction, she felt a lingering heat in her cunt, which was getting wet with nectar, so she rubbed her legs in order to get some form of relieve. The next thing Hinata saw was a blur, then she felt A lifting her and throwing her on the bed. The Raikage kissed skillfully her neck, making Hinata mewl like a kitten, planting tender kisses through her pulse line.

After that, A reached the first dish, the huge breasts barely contained, asking to be let free. However, he decided to award Hinata for the effort of buying the sexy set, so he didn't break it. A started licking the pale mound, enjoying the meaty thing.

"Ahhhh, continue like that."

And so he did, A freed the plump breast and instantly put the pink nip into his mouth, giving the tip a tentative lick and then sucking like a baby. A knew that Hinata's breast were too sensitive, being able to reach an orgasm only estimulating the nipple, so he wasn't surprised when he noticed Hinata rubbing faster against his thick cock, cumming.

"Ah! Yes! Continue sucking my breast! Ahh!"

Meanwhile, a certain blond ninja had just arrived at the milf Hyuga home. Ino's plan was to spy her friends house for a few days, and if she was lucky she would casually discover a date, or a friendly lunch with the mysterious lover. However, when the blonde entered silently she heard moans coming from upstairs. Curious, she went to see the sounds origin, only to discover a shocking scenery through the partly closed bedroom door: an almost naked Hinata wearing the lingerie she had recommended, riding an enormous, ripped black man. She recognized immediately the lucky man as the former Raikage, A. Unbeknownst to the person watching, Hinata continued impaling her pussy with the cock.

"AH! AH! AH! TEAR ME APART! OH GOD, AH! AH! AH!"

"YES! YES! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! AH AH AH!"

Hinata's chants and moans shocked the Yamanaka. However, the most shocking part came when she glared down to see the thing violating the blue haired beauty. Ino's mouth reached the floor in amazement, as the Raikage had the biggest cock she had ever seen, by far -taking into consideration that she had seen quite a lot. The massive log must have been around eleven inches long, and as thick as her fist. Ino pinched her arm, not wanting to believe her eyes. To be that big should be impossible! Even if it was true, to have such a huge thing penetrate your cunt... She believed she couldn't stand the pain it would cause... But it couldn't hurt that much, according to the lustful and orgasmic cries Hinata made each time she impaled it.

"OH MY, A, AH AH AH, I'M CUMMING, DON'T STOP!"

A obliged his lovers petition and continued swaying his hips, in and out, unfazed by the sudden tightness caused by the orgasm. The nectar that came pouring from the pussy lubricated his cock, making it easier to go on. Despite having just cummed, the orgasmic assault continued on Hinata, the huge cock hitting deep nonstop her fertile womb. Unable to resist the urge, the Raikage slapped the milf tight ass, then grabbed his lover firmly by the hips, increasing another level the pace.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH"

"YES! YES YES YESSSS!"

"KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING"

"OH KAMI, YES YES YES!"

It went on for about twenty minutes. Ino lost count of how many times she saw Hinata orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she rode the thick cock to oblivion. "Hinata, lets cum together!" the Raikage said then, giving hard trust to the violated pussy before reaching his end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the last scream made it lost for the Yamanaka, who unknowingly had been all the time fingering herself, masturbating to the best orgasm in her life. Fortunately, Hinata had covered Ino's whining with the ear-breaking shout. The blonde nin, afraid she would get caught, fled the house, her goal accomplished. After watching the steamy fucking, she needed a really cold bath would be necessary to calm her excitement down.

For her part, Hinata basked in the afterglow of the sex, struggling to conjure a coherent thought. After several moments of silence, her lover withdrew from her abused pussy, her cunt lips clinging to his thickness until it came out with an audible 'pop'. Thick cum poured out of the gaping hole, staining the sheets where she used to sleep with her husband. Her blue hair was now in total disarray, sweat trailing down her face. A had always pictured the paled eyed beauty the epitome of sophistication and sweetness, but at the moment he just saw an utterly ruined slut. Sitting up, A admired his work with his trademark smirk.

"My, my, amazing as always, my love."

"A, I want to continue, but I need a few minutes to recover. You know, my stamina is not as good as yours..."

Nodding in answer, the Raikage decided to pump his cock a bit to maintain the hardness, showing off slightly. Meanwhile Hinata leaned back on the pillow, normalizing her heavy breathing and pulsing heart beats. She stared at A masturbating, specially focusing in the gigantic cock, each bulging vein covering the long shaft as thick as her pinky finger. Everytime she glanced at the huge log she fought hard to not make a comparison with her dead husband. Naruto had a good cock, according to the standards, and as a Byakugan user Hinata had indirectly seen many different sizes and shapes, so she was sure Naruto was ok. But the Raikage's cock dwarfed everyone. Becoming aroused again at the sight, Hinata brushed her bangs out of her face and licked her lips. She let A to be cocky a bit more, as the image did give her ideas for when she would be alone.

"Mmm, A..."

"What's it, love?"

"Hmm, I am ready again to continue. Please, don't keep me waiting..."

With her massive breast, flat belly, wide hips and her arousal trickling down her thighs, Hinata was undoubtedly prepared for breeding.

"Bend over." A swatted her luscious, jiggling ass, admiring the consistency as her abundant rear overflowed his hands. He eased the cheeks apart, revealing the rosebud. _What a shame... well, this ass is due to be mine._ Gazing down, her glistening cunt was presented for him. Her snatch was ready for another round, so he positioned himself for penetration, slowly sinking into her pussy. Even starting slowly didn't stop Hinata's eyes from crossing, her back curving struggling to accommodate more of his thick, veiny cock.

"Good god! Ooooooh..."

She yelped when A pulled out leaving the head only to slam himself back, causing her tits to bounce forward. Despite being a mother, she was very tight. The pussy walls clasped around his huge cock, every thrust making her vagina grip it with force.

"FUCK, A!"

Hinata felt like such a whore. Her body was now the Raikage's property, merely something to be used for his enjoyment and to breed his kids in it. Hinata's large breast heaved up and down from the fucking, her toes curled as she began orgasming on his thick cock. A took hold of Hinata's hair and started railing into her willing cunt mercilessly making her spew curses. Pulling her head back roughly, A shoved his tongue into her mouth initiating a kiss to which she surrendered immediately and bounced her juicy ass on his cock. "

R-RAIKAGE-SAMAAA! SO CLOSE. AH AH AH!" Hinata cried out, louder and louder resisting the brutal fucking. Her huge tits swaying wildly were begging his touch, but he griped the beautiful ass going on and on, resulting in strong, deep claps. The Hyuga milf was utterly dominated by his powerful strokes.

"Please AH...please love, slow AH down, I can't hold u-AH..."

With savage grunts, A speared into Hinata and forced the loudest screams out of the big-breasted woman. Eager to get his nut, the kumo nin increased the intensity. Like a wild beast, he destroyed the pussy, brutally hitting her sensitive womb, bringing her closer and closer to her biggest orgasm yet. Feeling the orgasm within reach, Hinata sobbed in desperation, reduced to a cheap whore.

"YES! YES! YES! LIKE THAT BABY! GIVE YOUR CUM! AH AH AH AH!"

"SO CLOSE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME A! OH YES OH YES!"

Hinata exploded in a monstrous orgasm, gripping the Raikage's log and making him cum in response. Thick spurts of cum painted the milf womb, impregnating her for certain.

"OH! MY FUCKING GOD, YESSSS!"

Despite his incredible stamina, even A had limits, so this last cumming called it for the night. He held her hips tightly, almost as if to guarantee that Hinata got pregnant from the nasty sex. After a moment to relax, A got a hold of his love's hands, and asked a serious question:

"Would you prefer a boy, or a girl?."

Feeling her eyes water with tears from happiness, Hinata strengthened the grip while giving a deep loving kiss to her stud.

"I wouldn't mind either option, my love. If I have you, it will be ok, no matter what."

Happy with the answer, the Raikage beamed. Exhausted, Hinata closed her eyes, abandoning to the dreams, but not before congratulating herself for being naughty -the lingerie she had bought had succeeded in her goal, to bring A more to her side, and also to bring her pussy to endless orgasms.

 ** _After reading this piece, some of you will think that this is an harem fic. I have to clarify that it isn't, the only pairing is Hinata/Raikage, without exceptions. As I said before, it's highly possible I won't continue writing more chapters, so if you want to continue the fic, you are free to use Ino (or whatever character) in any way you like. Have a good day,_**

 ** _RC_**


	3. Sofas and pregnancy

**_Well, it has been some time since the last chapter. I thought I wasn't going to write more material, but the ideas have snugged on my brain, so here we am. Here is another chapter, hope you like it!_**

 _Five months later_

Were a foreigner come to the Konoha's crowded market square, he would see a happy couple doing the day's errands. This couple has been the main object of gossip for the last few months, specially since the last weeks announcement -well, it has not been actually announced by the couple, but news flew quickly these days as they involved such well-known people. A purple-haired young woman, in her late twenties with distinctive lavender eyes hand in hand with a middle age man, tall and muscular with dark skin -Hinata Hyuga and the former Raikage, A.

The young woman sported a noticeable swelling in her belly and a wide smile, making small chat with the different shoppers in the market. She was interrupted from time to time, as her companion gave her a fruit to eat from baskets or stole her brief pecks on the lips. Whenever this happened, the woman's grin widened and responded accordingly tasting a sweet berry and fading into the kiss, not disturbed at all that everybody there could see them. Some people stared and gossiped quietly.

Two old civilians said ear to ear: "I can't understand why a beauty like that would be with a man that old..."

"I can't either. Sure thing he is very rich, you know, being a former kage and all, maybe she gonna pick all the money she can and dump him"

"Well, how do you explain the pregnancy then?" This statement was followed by a shrug, the pair going back to whatever stuff they were doing.

Two boys barely reaching adulthood snickered at the kumo nin's luck: the Hyuga milf was considered the hottest chick in Konoha, every male having had wet dreams with her. Unbeknownst to the them, Hinata heard all the talking, not angry at all but conscious that her private life is now a common thing in the village. Seeing his woman worrying, the Raikage passed his left arm around her hips and rubbed her back lovingly. Hinata beamed to A, thanking him silently for taking care of her -as he had been doing since the start of their relationship, in every way possible.

At first, Hinata had some internal doubt with the Raikage. She was in a delicate mental phase after widowing, needy of a companion who could lend her a hand. The Raikage had offered her a different kind of company, mainly physical, not that he had neglected her feelings and hurting -in fact, A had behaved like a true gentleman- but Hinata feared they only shared a passion-centered relationship. She didn't have any complain in the physical aspect as A sure dwarfed any standards in bed, both in quality and quantity.

However, she had other needs and a physical-only couple was fated to end given time. Time passed and the kumo nin proved to be a charming, easy going man who backed her in any problem she had, so her doubts were mainly solved. Then, a few incidents occurred that made Hinata question his lover's fidelity: due to A being a diplomatic he had trips and events where he met a lot of women, who were easily attracted to him because of his position, power and looks. She had seen a few of them trying to flirt with the Raikage, touching him and showing off their bodies to charm him, but to no avail.

The event that finally sorted out her doubts was a couple of months ago. While being at home, the door bell rang, so A went to see who was while Hinata was in the garden. Surprisingly, the visitor was Ino Yamanaka, the fellow kunoichi and friend of Hinata. Believing that they were alone in the house, the Yamanaka entered offering herself to the Raikage, putting of the coat revealing she was only wearing a sexy black bra with minuscule panties which showed her magnificent body.

Even though the blond kunoichi had a hell of a body, it didn't compare with Hinata, who was entirely in another league. Ino tried to overcome the Raikage's resistance by kissing him deeply after which she smashed her large tits against A's muscular chest. A tried to push the blonde apart to no avail, then he shuddered feeling her small hand grabbing his thick cock and starting to masturbate it. Despite the pleasure and the hard on he was getting, A focused a bit of chakra in his palm, pushing away the assault with a solid hit to the kunoichi's belly -perfectly mimicking a gentle fist punch.

"Get off me, Yamanaka." the Raikage barked.

"Why, A? You want it, don't you? To have me, fuck me hard while Hinata is away? She doesn't need to know, this can be between you and me..." Ino said with a seductive voice tone.

A didn't want to have any of it. If it had been a couple of months ago, he would have accepted swiftly the affair, as the blonde was one of the hottest chicks here. But now it was just plain stupid, he was completely satisfied with Hinata. She provided everything a man could wish for, the future bright as she was carrying his child.

"I'm not going to repeat myself here, woman. Get out of my home or attain to the consequences. Hinata is my woman and only." The hard words with the angry expression of the Raikage scared Ino, so she decided to step back.

"Mmmm, I understand. However, if you change your mind, know that you can count with me." Ino bashed her eyelids at him, to which A simply grunted.

With Ino gone, A relaxed. From the side of his vision, he saw Hinata entering from the garden, with a worried questioning look. Apparently, she had heard everything. After his explanation that this was just a casual accident, Hinata beamed at the Raikage. Finally, he had earned her full trust.

Right now, the couple was going back to their house after the morning stroll in the market. As they entered they heard some yelling coming from the background, where the garden was. Boruto trained with a dark-haired girl his age, with red glasses: his best friend, Sarada Uchiha. They were practising their aim with shurikens and kunais, and seemingly the Uchiha was faring slightly better than the Uzumaki kid.

"Ah, nice to see you, Sarada." Hinata greeted softly. Sarada quickly bowed and greeted her back:

"Hinata-san. Boruto-baka and I have been training our accuracy, but we have just finished so I guess I'm going home no..."

"Nonsense, don't go yet. I believe after an intense exercise you are tired, so why don't you stay and eat something? Yesterday I baked apple pie."

"Thank you very much, mom!"

Glad that he was going to be with his friend a little more, Boruto grabbed Sarada's hand and dragged her to the kitchen to devour the pie. The Raikage, who was silent until now, grunted something like "these kids...". Hinata smiled, and followed the children, sitting and chatting with them. Sarada was interested in A's job as diplomat. Apparently, the girl had a very ambitious dream: to became Hokage of the leaf. A told her some funny events he had experienced and gave recommendations, not taking the Uchiha seriously. Sarada glanced at the clock, deciding it was late enough.

"Thank you for the pie, Hinata-san, but I must go home now. Nice to meet you, A-sama." However, Boruto pouted sadly, so Hinata intervened, with an idea in mind.

"Ah, Sarada. What if you invite Boruto to pass the day with you and your parents? It's Friday after all, so you can go to bed late seeing cartoons and playing games." At these, both kids eyes lightened up.

"Truly? I will love to be with Sarada/Boruto some more..."

"Thank you mom/Hinata-san!"

Not wanting to give the Hyuga second thoughts, both run directed to the Uchiha compound. Then, Hinata faced the Raikage, an small smirk showing up.

"You truly have an evil side, love. To play like this with your our son..." A laughed.

"Well, love, we have been quite calmed the last few nights." Hinata said suggestively. This woman really has a mastermind, the Raikage mussed.

A grabbed her by the waist, striking like a thunder. He threw Hinata in the living's room sofa, not having the patience to go upstairs to the bedroom. They started a heavy session of kisses while undressing each other. A took away Hinata's sundress, revealing her underwear and swollen belly. Mesmerized by the sight A kissed her womb amazed as always by the pregnancy, to which Hinata smiled lovingly. The groping continued until they were both naked, breathing with difficulty from the lack of air.

The lavender beauty paused to admire her lover, A had a muscular body with strong arms and legs. His thick cock was big, pointing to the ceiling like a spear, the mushroom head with a pointy form. Hinata grabbed with her right hand the log and started pumping it, then sucking the cock. Her tongue did an amazing job, as precum came out it, then Hinata laid back in the sofa legs open, ready and needy. Using the precum as lubrication, the Raikage rubbed with his cock the pussy lips, causing Hinata to mewl softly.

"Hmmmm."

Prepared, A aligned his cock and swiftly entered to the brim, then slowly went out. Doing this process several times had the milf moaning lustfully,

"Hmm hmmm hmmm." Having prepared the tight tunnel efficiently for his huge cock, A started thrusting harder.

"Oh fuck! Sooo good!"

Each thrust resulted in a loud slap and a breasts bounce. The Raikage had believed Hinata had the greatest tits, but now the pregnancy made them even bigger, fuller and incredibly without sag, looking like juicy watermelons. A was lost a minute glaring at the huge breasts, reducing the pace a bit, which was noticed by Hinata. She pressed her arms firmly, making the globes stand out even more, presenting them to A like a fruit to devour.

"Mmmmhh love, don't be afraid to use my fat tits as you like"

The offer snapped out A from his fantasy, picking both nipples into his fingers. A started to rub the rosy tips to his partner enjoyment.

"Ah, yes, like that A!" Hinata moaned, eyes clenched shut and her fingernails digging into his hands as he rammed his cock toward her hot womb. A particular hard pump rubbed her clitoris roughly, triggering an orgasm.

"OH KAMI, SO GOOD! AH AH AH"

The juices poured down her pussy, lubricating completely the tight channel. Hinata wrapped her legs around A's hips to deepen the penetration, the position making her cunt grip like a vice the cock. A moaned as he could feel every ripple of her pussy squeezing him, he rearranged the angle to pierce his lover's cunt better. Having a life of their own, his hands went up to grab the base of the bouncing massive breasts. Hinata's body was sensitive enough that she could already feel her second orgasm arriving, exploding after a few more poundings.

"AH YESSS, ANOTHER ONE! YES KAMI YEEEES!"

The sofa was creaking from the intense moves all over the room even though it passed unnoticed by the lovers. After all the time they have been together, A had learned how Hinata's orgasms worked.

The first one usually required a bit to trigger, but then she would enter a quick cycle of cumming, sometimes even orgasming nonstop, without pause between them. Were A a different man, he would thought Hinata to be multi-orgasmic, but with a cock as massive as his, to make her cum so much was normal. Aroused by her pleasured shouts of approval, A's cock started to twitch, so he picked her sides and stuffed his log faster and faster. Deep, strong claps fueled by her pussy juices could be heard, Hinata crying out in appreciation for his unforgiving nature.

"OOOHHH! SO HUGE! AH AH AH AH! WHAT DID I, AH DO TO DESERVE THIS FAT, AH BLACK COCK? AHH HMMM YES!"

Hinata usually was from the quiet type, but the absolute pleasure clouded her mind, making her speak her thoughts aloud. Right now she was howling, exploding in a big orgasm.

"SO MUCH TIME LOST! KEEP GOING, FOR KAMI'S SAKE! YEEEEEES A! CUM WITH ME!"

The Raikage reached his completion, spurts of thick cum exploding inside her. Not wanting to disappoint, A tried to keep thrusting, prolonging her peak a few more seconds. Still cumming, A didn't retreat, while Hinata cussed loudly and praised his stud with noises of pleasure. They were the kind of sound that put you in the mood to have sex. Hinata was that desirable, as she rode the waves of ecstasy still echoing throughout her body.

"Mmmmm". She was biting down hard her lower lip, breathing roughly and still gripping his cock, which was losing his hardness. This lavender beauty was godly, inspiring loving feelings on the Raikage.

"For you, love" the Raikage said, staring at her pale eyes. "All for you, my goddess".

The Raikage sat in the sofa next to Hinata, the couple basking in the afterglow of sex, regaining their breathing. Although tired, it didn't mean this was finished, as months of intense sexual activity had translated in a very high endurance for both of them. Moreover, the pregnancy development ought to restraint the opportunities to fuck in the near future. Even though the baby was desired by his parents, Hinata and A were going to have difficulties to restrain their urges for him.

After the relaxing pause, Hinata spinned in the sofa, facing the Raikage's form eager to restart the fucking. She trailed kisses down from his pectorals, savouring the consistency of the firm muscles with her dainty hands. She reached his big testicles, full and ready of the batter which has just showered her pussy.

The stimulus made A's arousal increase again. Hinata bobbed up and down his flaccid cock, trying to make it regain its hardness. She changed of method, feeling her large breast would do a great job. The massive things enveloped the log in a warm embrace, with barely any space between the mounds, starting an up-down slow rhythm that had A whimpering. The huge tits were truly doing a fantastic job, to the Raikage's feel, but the Hinata surprised him by sucking the tip of the cock. Her curvy assets made wonderful things to him.

His cock regained his huge size, with it's thick veins from the tip to the base full of blood. Hinata hummed satisfied to herself, climbing to be on the upper position. However, she surprised A once more, by taking on an inverse riding position. Not that it displeasure the kumo nin, for even if he couldn't see her massive breasts, her abundant rear already was a sight to behold. Hinata rubbed her snatch on his shaft, sensing the feeling. Picking the tip, she positioned it into her entrance, only to be shocked by the Raikage grabbing her back, forcing her down. The sudden penetration made Hinata see the sweetest stars, giving a coarse whimper.

"UNNNGGHHHH"

This new stance allowed A's large cock to rub every time her clit, as well as her pussy to incredibly cling him. Barely thinking, Hinata started riding slowly, the stance more comfortable to her swollen belly.

"Pound me harder, please!"

"All in due time, sweetling" replied the Raikage.

After a wild first round, A wanted to taste to the maximum the feeling of her warm womb. He grabbed his beauty by the wrists, clinging her back to his hard torso. A couldn't help but touch her bouncing tits, following the rhythm of the penetrations.

"AAAAAH YES, MY LOVE! KEEP GOING LIKE THAT!"

Triggering a little orgasm, A kept rubbing the huge mounds. It was, however, not enough for the pale eyed milf, who stepped up the pace, sitting upright grabbing the Raikage's legs allowing the thick cock to spear the cunt effortlessly.

"My my, you really are desperate for cock, love?" an smug smirk graced A's mouth. _So be it,_ he thought. A picked up the speed, seizing her thick hips, taking care of not doing damage to the belly. Hinata started to tremble, wave after wave of pleasure clouding her mind.

"THAT IS, A! YOU ARE SO DEEP! KEEP FUCKING MEEE!" Each hit of his fat, huge cock caused a loud moan, giving orgasmic joy to her violated pussy.

"YES YES YES, A YES! YOU ARE FILLING ME SO MUCH! AH AH AH AH!"

Minutes turned into an hour, the couple keeping screwing each other mind. Hinata's brain was turned off, having cummed a dozen times, with electric-like waves originating from her snatch. Even the Raikage was overwhelm, but when he saw his completion near he continued pounding her wet cunt, planting kisses down her back.

He rubbed her clit at the same time with his log and finger. Hinata stopped for a moment, words and moans lost, and then she was swimming in an amazing orgasm, her sight lost in white. A came with a deep grunt, painting with sperm her walls. If she wasn't already pregnant, the quantity of cum would have surely breed her. With his softened cock in her pussy, Hinata turned around, joining foreheads with A. Entirely relaxed, they came down from their high.

"We should let Boruto go play with his friends more, Hinata" the Raikage said smirking.

Hinata too smiled, "Yes, we should".

One more time, Hinata praised god for her luck. It's true that her life had changed, but it doesn't mean that it worsened. In fact, meeting the Raikage was a changing point. They were going to have their first child, and it seems it would not be the last. It was impossible not to, after all, they were going at it like rabbits.


	4. Young Hinata

**Five years later...**

"That is all, Lord Sixth"

"You have done an incredible job, Boruto. Please, take some free days for yourself. Now, you can go"

"Thanks",

With his famous eye-smile, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, dismised him. He had picked up again the hat after his father's death, six years ago. Tsunade was already retired, and no one in the new generation had what it was needed to became Hokage, so Kakashi out of duty to his village had taken up the position. It was pure casuality that both his father and grandfather had died shortly after becoming Hokage, Boruto grumbled.

After debriefing his mission report to the Kage, the Uzumaki was thankful for having a couple of days of rest. Since he had become a special jonin the last month, at the age of 15, Boruto had done mission after mission. The world has been at peace for the last decades, but this didn't meant that criminals have decreased to zero. Crime, whatever the cause, was in the spirit of humankind, so shinobi would always be necessary.

Lost in his thoughts, Boruto reached his home. He now lived in a mansion in the residential zone of Konoha. His mother got married five years ago to the former Kage of Kumo, A Yakushi and the family increased it's number by three the following years -with two kids and a girl-, so A decided to move to a bigger place than the former Uzumaki household. The mansion was big enough to accomodate around 10 people, it had a traditional look to it -in contrast with the bussiness buildings in the comercial zone, with even a couple of skyscrapers-, with a garden and a dojo for training.

Passing to the inside, Boruto reflected the relationship of his mother with the man. At first, he had absolutely hated the Kumo nin, with every fiber of his heart, for taking his dad place. He had, too, been angry with his mother, it hadn't been even a couple of months after the tragedy and she had started dating him. Even worse, A had moved to their home. Boruto prayed his mother only sought a man to support her sadness after her husband death, but then she got pregnant, which deepened the love between her and A, resulting in a marriage after the birth of their daughter, Hana.

The situation could not go on, Boruto loved his mother very much, after all. Hana made everything easier, he rekindled with his mother, and showed him that A wasn't that bad. He tried to understand Boruto, not trying to reemplace his father memories, and he provided for Hana and Hinata. Then, the birth of his half-brothers sealed the family's union. He had to recognize that A made his mother really happy, and he had given him three siblings, which he loved deeply.

Not even a sound greeted his return home, so soundlessly Boruto walked upstairs to his room. A shower was much needed in order to relax after his efforts. After that, seeing he was alone to himself, Boruto picked his favourite video game to kill some hours, and layed back in the bed. It seemed inmature for a ninja, but he was only a teenager, breed in period of technological development and peace.

After a time, a giggling reached Boruto's ears, which was unmistakenly coming from his mother. He left he game on the desk, getting up to greet her, but then:

"Hinata, with the kids in the compound and with Boruto out in a mission, what can we do?", the ex-Kumo nin voice said.

"Mmmm, let me think...", Boruto heard his mother say. "I have already do the house, and we have time until lunch... Maybe we can work out a bit, hm?" His mother was was such a sweetheart.

"So training uh... You are not as innocent as you seem, dear", chuckled A. "Let's!".

Another short giggle from Hinata, and the couple entered their room, kissing. Boruto was frozen. They were going to have sex! Now, Boruto would go quietly to let them have their private time, but Boruto had a secret. A very embarrasing secret, that fortunately nobody knew, concerning sex. Since the start of his mother affair with A, Boruto has had to struggle with the sexual life of the couple, them thinking he wasn't hearing them. He has heard countless of moans and screams coming out from his mother's mouth. The former Kage was lusty and was eager to satisfy Hinata, sometimes every day. He has seen them fucking, when they thought they were alone and he was left shocked. The bastard had a enormous cock! No wonder his mother behaved like a total slut in bed. His sweet, innocent mother, as everybody viewed her, was in reality not that, but a very sexual active woman. If someone had watched what Boruto had, they would have thought of her to be a cheap whore.

Since watching them that one time, Boruto had developed a voyeur fetish. He had masturbated countless of time to them having sex. And now, he was going to relieve some stress. He walked up to their room, which had the door opened enough for him to see the scenes developing inside.

Hinata was pressed under A's body, kissing him hard. As a kinky idea came to her, she giggled.

"Dear, I have got an interesting idea...", she closed the distance, and explained what she had thought. The Raikage blinked.

"Interesting indeed, Hinata... Who would think you are so nasty?", A smirked.

With a naughty smile, Hinata got off A, and then made a couple of signs while standing up. A poof of smoke obscured her body, and a figure emerged. Much to Boruto's surprise, the figure belonged, more correctly, was, his mother. However, it was a younger version of Hinata, when she was about thirteen.

To say she was gorgeous was an understatement, Boruto thought. She had a curvy body even though she looked like a recently graduated genin. Hell, some adults would kill to have those curves. Her breast looked like sweet peaches, while her ass had a delicate heart shape, slightly rounded. The hime and her eyes gave her an innocent and pure look that didn't fit with the lustful body. The sight made Boruto's cock to harden inmediately, and A almost come right off in his pants.

"Now it is, dear". The young version of Hinata jumped to bed, now taking the upper position. She restarted making out with A, her body much more fragile and small now that it was just a moment ago. The contrast between both of them was crystal clear, muscular dark skin against unblemished pale skin.

The couple battled for dominance in the kiss, while cupping each other bodies. A was containing himself, he was used to Hinata's adult body, this change to the younger version was driving him mad with lust, wanting to bend her in the bed and fuck her hard, but he wanted to taste the moment. His hands cupped her rear easily, the delicate meat soft to his touch.

Hinata was in heat. She wanted to relieve herself, so she slipped A's pants to reveal his semi hard cock. With her delicate hands she gripped the shaft, and started a low pumping rhythm, making A moan. She increased the pace, marvelling in the sheer size of the cock, which looked bigger than usual in her now young self. She looked up at him, stopping the movement. Raising her legs and spreading them over him, Hinata opened her arms to him.

"Take me, A-kun. I know I am not a virgin, but...", she looked down at his throbbing cock, and bit her lip. "Please be gentle... You really look huge". She failed to keep the awe and excitement out of her voice, but it seemed A didn't notice.

He just promised to go slowly. Handling his shaft and rubbing it along her dripping cunt, she moaned as he found her entrance. Slowly pushing, he gradually descended onto her, spreading her apart further than she had ever been, even after all the years they were together.

It was ecstasy. She moaned and thrashed her head as he just kept going deeper and deeper. She gasped and yelped a little as he hit the bottom, punching against her cervix and throwing spasms through her body.

"Oh god, that felt... so good!", Hinata moaned

"Anata, should I stop there? It feels like I'm at the end"

Hinata pulled her head up and looked between them. _He's not all the way in... It's so good and there's still more to go! You are amazing, A,_ Hinata squeaked in her inner mind.

"I love you", she said, kissing him. He tried to say something before their lips met, but ended up mumbling into her mouth, making her giggle. It was followed closely by a breathless moan as his legs shifted position pushing him a bit deeper, pressing on her womb and stretching her inward. She broke their lips and clutched his neck with her hands, moaning loudly into his ear,

"A! OH! Start moving!"

A groaned, pulling back, feeling the way her pussy didn't want to let him go, clenching down on him. The feeling of her narrow pussy was in a league of it's own, much better than in her adult self. Hinata loved the way he turned her insides out, shaping her womb to his size.

Her eyes opened widely, mouth hanging loose in a low squeak as he pushed back in, shoving her walls aside, bringing her to a small orgasm. Her face split open in a grin as he bumped against her cervix again. She watched the mask of pleasure in her husband's face, the sight truly beautiful to her. She and A, as one.

They both looked back at each other, grinning madly.

"It's soooo goood, A-kun! Go faster! Hardeer!", she was panting, throwing her head back moaning as she sunk deep into his huge cock. "I want you to strech me! Get all of you in, please!"

A twitched inside her, and she gasped in shock that she could feel it. He growled, "You are burning, babe..."

Her laughter mixed with her pleasured sighs as he picked up the pace.

"I like that, AH! I love it when you call me things... Ah! AH! So big! I love it when you hit the back of my pussy! Make it deeper!", Hinata orgasmed.

She was turning him on, his thrusts were gaining power, shifting her delicate body and making her breasts bounce wildly. Her head was moving, messing her hime cut hair. She had her hands on his back, her nails hurting his skin, enough to make him moan and thrust, which made her smile more in response.

Boruto for his part, was eagerly masturbating to his mother's happy moans. His cock was as hard as iron, and each pump of his hand was rewarded with orgasmic bliss. He was quickly approaching his own end, his eyes were glued to Hinata's breast as each thrust made them sway.

Hinata felt him getting deeper, stretching her womb more and more, but it was too slow for her. She was getting close to another orgasm, bigger than the one before. She locked her lavender eyes with him, firmly bouncing on his enormous cock. Barely controlling her speech through her moans and screams, she said,

"Keep filling me, A! I'm going to cum again!"

Her legs, which were spread open and bouncing limply with the rest of her, tightened of his hips. On his next thrust, she pulled, shoving his huge cock completely inside her, hearing the wet slap of his pelvis against her ass and thighs. She saw stars and threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as a powerful orgasm ripped through her like a lightning. Her pussy spasmed, hips bumping agains his, but never letting an inch escape thanks to her tight walls around his shaft. She knew he loved the feeling of her walls wrapping his shaft, the Hyuga genes making her extra tight. Hinata marveled that he resisted for that much without cumming.

She calmed down and started breathing again after the shocking orgasm, she heard A gasp and say,

"Hinata, dear, are you alright?!". Why was he panicked?

"Dear, I am... AH!, the best I have ever been... AH!", she grinned, although her eyes were closed in bliss.

"Your stomach is..."

Her brows furrowed, eyes struggling to open. _My stomach... Oh god... So deep..._ His cock was too big for her, and a bulge could be seen straight up her womb. The sight aroused Hinata quickly, ready for more fucking.

"I always said you were huge, A!", she giggled slightly

The lump in her abdomen made her very hot. She caressed the bulge, making A moaning at the feeling, the member spasming. Wanting to cum more, Hinata looked up at A, with a hungry lust.

"Take me, babe! Fuck me, breed me! I want to watch that moveee!"

However A seemed hesitant, afraid that she was hurt. He voiced his concerns, to which the pale eyed giggled.

"This is the best I have never felt, honestly... With your big, fat cock buried a foot up to my womb!", A's cock throbbed violently hearing her dirty talk, making them both moan.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME!"

And so he did. He went out until he was barely an inch inside her, her legs falling back. Then, in a swift movement, he sheathed himself back into her, pushing her cervix apart, entering her tight womb. She cried out in ecstasy as she felt and saw the enormous cock pierce up and form the bulge.

After that, A didn't pull back as far again. Instead, he continued to piston out inside her, their hips slapping, making her ass jiggle more violently. Her round breast bounced, drawing his eye, so put a stiff nipple in his mouth, sucking the pale mound. She went boneless at that, the penetrations making her moan in happy abandon. She was cumming hard, riding the cock like a mad woman.

"YES! AH! AH! CUM INSIDE ME! LET'S GIVE BORUTO ANOTHER SIBLING!"

They both came together this time, roaring softly. Hinata cummed first, then A, his seed making her orgasm continue a minute more, as long as the thick cum came pouring out of his member. The substance painted her womb, filling all of it. Outside the room, Boruto also cummed in his hand. That bastard A was so lucky, to be able to have his mother like this, to fuck her senseless whenever he wanted. He was jealous, not even the thought that she was his mother could calm his lust after Hinata.

The Hyuga milf eyes went wide and looked down, the fact that he was still hard. His stamina never failed to surprise her, he was ready to go on, taking a few breaths, not looking even winded. A could go for hours if he wanted, but he usually went easy on Hinata, who could keep with him during a while, but then the only thing she could do was gladly receive his powerful cock, her mind in cloud nine from the pure pleasure, not that she minded.

A tilted his wife's hips, halting for a moment to get her into position. Riding made Hinata go especially crazy with lust and fever. She wined impatiently, as she did when he teased.

"A, please! I need more!", she begged, wiggling her hips in invitation.

The gesture sent ripples down her spine that made her bite her lip. When her husband was inside her, the slightest movement made her vagina cream. The myth about small cock being just as good as big cock was spread by men with tiny ones, because Hinata never wanted anything but A's huge cock inside her again. He was absolutely enormous, and she always voiced it to him.

"You are tearing me apart... OH", she let out in an erotic whimper.

A started fucking her again with more determination. Hinata was a perfect woman for him, because even if she got tired, she didn't complain. Then again, maybe it was due to his extreme skill at love making with his monstrous cock, satisfying her immensely. A smacked her ass and she giggled, though she sobered as he rammed his cock into her again at a quick pace. Her pussy tightened, driving him crazy. He had just came!

"FUCK YES! A, OH! AH! AH!"

"OH YES! YES! MMMH! I want your semen in me again!", Hinata squeaked.

A chuckled, willing to get her to more screaming orgasms. He trusted viciously his huge shaft, not even bothered that she was screaming aloud, the neighbors maybe hearing their coupling. Her toes curled inwards, her back rocking towards numerous climaxes. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came, letting out a scream that was undeniably hot. The next morning, Hinata couldn't walk, having been breeded to exhaustion.


	5. Morning sex

There's not much in the world that Hinata loves more than waking up to A's mouth on her neck.

Okay, so that's romanticizing the situation a little. A is technically asleep and drooling all over Hinata's shirt, but Hinata still doesn't think she'll ever get used to sharing a life with the man she had learned to love in the past years. A's hand brushing her shoulder, hard pectorals pressed against her fingertips, thights touching her ankles—she holds these things close to her heart, safe inside her chest, and as long as she lives, Hinata knows she'll never forget them.

She nuzzles A's brow, breathing in the fruity scent of his lover's musky scent. She'd be content to stay there forever, if she didn't hear a muttered, "G'mornin'," and feel a shifting underneath her body.

"Ah, good morning, A-kun," Hinata says. She leans back on her elbows so she can see her stud's face and giggles at the disgruntled, groggy expression she finds there. "Did you sleep well?"

A rolls over and presses his face into her pillow, making a muffled, indistinguishable noise as he goes. The blanket rustles and shifts around her knees. Hinata leans her head against A's back and smiles. Silence stretches around them, but it's not oppressive or stifling; on the contrary, it's familiar and sweet and almost pliable, moving with their bodies as they breathe together, against each other. Rain patters rhythmically against the bedroom window. Hinata counts the scars on A's back.

"Twenty-three," she hums. In response, A lifts his head up from the pillow and peers questioningly at her.

"You have twenty-three scars on your back," Hinata elaborates. When the only response she gets is a bleary look, she decides it's maybe time to see about getting A some caffeine. It's true that he's not exactly known for being a morning person, specially the previous night he worked out a little bit.

"Ah, I'll go put the coffee on, okay?" She nudges the sleeve of A's shirt aside and kisses his exposed shoulder. "Do you want some toast too?"

A groans again, and with an exaggerated show of effort, he rolls over, shifting Hinata to the side in the process. When Hinata tries to protest, A looks her in the eyes and pouts.

"I don't wanna get out of bed."

"Well," Hinata replies with a giggle, "I understand that, but we're meeting Kakashi for lunch in an hour, and then you have a shift at the embassy after—"

"That can wait." A yawns. "I've got more important stuff to do."

Hinata quirks an eyebrow. "Such as?"

In a flash, A's lying on top of her, pressing their bodies together and smoothing Hinata's hair out of her face. "Such as you," he murmurs.

There's a short pause, and then Hinata bursts into peals of laughter. The Kumo nin tries very hard to look hurt, although there's a smirk darting aross his lips.

"What?" he exclaims. "I was trying to—"

"Be smooth, I know," Hinata says, still giggling to herself. "It was a very noble effort, A-kun."

"I was trying," he continues, "to seduce you. We're in bed in our underwear; I thought it was a sexy moment or whatever." He pokes Hinata's forehead.

"Ne, A-kun," Hinata says. There's a light blush dusting her cheeks. "You don't have to seduce me, you know? You already have me." My pussy is already your big fat cock's property, she thinks.

And just like that, the mood shifts. A's eyes go slightly predatory, and his big hand comes up to caress Hinata's right hip, rubbing against the cotton band of her underwear.

"Is that so?" A's chest is pressed against Hinata's, warm and soft, and Hinata can feel the rumble of her lover's voice against her skin. She flushes brightly.

"Of course it is." She cups A's cheek in her hand. "You know that. My silly A-kun."

The former Kumo ninja smiles and turns his head, pressing a kiss into Hinata's palm.

"Good," he says, "because you have me, too." His lips move against Hinata's wrist, then down to the crook of her elbow. Contentment blossoms in Hinata's chest, quiet but unbreakable.

"Can I take care of you now?" A asks softly. More than anything else, it's the reverence in his tone that makes Hinata's cheeks grow warm.

"Yes," Hinata says. "Please."

A smiles and begins disentangling himself from Hinata. He unlocks their interwoven limbs, gently nudges Hinata to the side, and settles in with her head against the headboard.

"Dear, what are you-?" The question dies on her lips as A grasps her hips and tugs her upward, settling her into position so that Hinata's straddling his chest. "Oh."

"Okay?" he asks. Hinata nods.

"I'll never get tired of the view from down here." A looks up at Hinata with a smirk, eyes tracing the pretty pink flush of the skin across her chest. Hinata squirms in response to A's heated gaze, and A's smirk widens. His hands slide in-between Hinata's legs, settling at the juncture of her thighs and nudging them apart.

Hinata blushes and looks away, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hinata," A says. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He presses a chaste kiss to the inside of Hinata's thigh. "So beautiful." A's mouth moves inward. His breath is hot against the fabric of Hinata's underwear.

"I'm gonna go down on you now," he murmurs, his lips brushing against wet cotton. "Gonna spread you open and fuck you 'til you come all over my face."

Hinata can't suppress a moan at that, and her hips jerk involuntarily.

"You're impatient today," A hums, sliding one finger nonchalantly under the seam of Hinata's panties to press against her slit. "You're wet for me already."

"Yes," Hinata says, the words barely more than a whisper.

"Good." A slides Hinata's panties to the side and gently parts her lips with his fingers. "So wet," he murmurs, almost in awe, and Hinata's trembling like a leaf before him, legs spread open, flushed and wanting.

"A-kun...-"

There's no time to finish the sentence before A's mouth is on her, the flat of her tongue pressing against Hinata's clit. Hinata gasps out loud. Immediately her hands tangle in her master's hair, tugging haphazardly on the blond locks as A tightens his hold on Hinata's back and pulls her closer.

A moves slowly at first, dragging out every broad swipe of her tongue, steady and unrelenting. He's reduced Hinata to a quivering mess by the time he finally begins to speed up, rocking Hinata against him with the palm of his hand. The noises escaping unbidden from Hinata's lips are unintelligible, little hitched gasps and pleas. A's tongue circles Hinata's clit as her fingers trace patterns against the inside of Hinata's thigh. He relishes the way Hinata's body tenses, her muscles pulled taut as she grinds her still-clothed hips against A's face.

"These are in the way," A grunts, scooting Hinata briefly to the side so he can slide Hinata's now-soaked panties down her ankles. They fall forgotten to the floor, and in an instant A's got Hinata balanced above him again.

"A… ugh…"

A inserted two fingers into his wife's dripping orifice. Pumping them slowly and rotating his digits against her dampened walls, the former Raikage nibbled Hinata's ear and husked again. "Say it; call me 'Lord Raikage'."

It was difficult to concentrate on the way A's hoarse, sexy voice demanded her to speak of his well-deserved former title, and the salutary warmth of his incredible tongue seeping into her vaginal hole. Hinata felt dizzy and her thighs quaked with passion. Her lavender eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hips involuntarily pumped upwards to match her husband's invading fingers.

"A… I can't… Too embarrassing… but… so good… ahh—"

A, at this moment, understood his awakened desire—he wanted to completely dominate his wife; to have her subjugate to his every whim, as she did whenever they had sex. His large hardness nestled comfortably in between the soft cheeks of Hinata's buttocks and he lifted his pelvis upward, gently grinding his length against her rear.

Every time they made love, A made sure to keep their coital activities rough. He always was passionate making sure Hinata smoothly felt every inch of his desire entering her. The soft flicks of his tongue tracing delicate patterns on her body, his fingers gently grazing her supple flesh seemed to be more than enough for his easy-to-please wife. When he added his member to that, his wife became a moaning mess of carnal pleasure.

This morning he wanted to fuck. A wanted to hear Hinata scream his name to everyone in the city of Konoha. He wanted to ruin her—to see her lithe body and creamy, milky skin bruised from their rough sex. Looking up at the mirror above them, more blood rushed to A's dick when his golden eyes took in the sight of his mate.

Her pearl eyes were closed and her lips were parted in the tiniest "O", releasing cute, passionate moans. Immediately A wanted to feel those lips wrap around his length, sucking him dry. Hinata's jet-black hair laid spread across his chest and A had to fight the urge to pull the silky strands in his fist.

Above his body, A felt the shudders and tremors of his wife's oncoming orgasm. Her sopping, inner walls squeezed his slithering digits to the bone. He sped his fluid movements, incessantly pushing himself against her ass while his fingers attentively drove Hinata to the breaking point. His sac contracted and droplets of pre-cum seeped from the head of his dick, coating the crease of her rear. He wanted to prolong his release; however the feeling of his wife's lust-induced body and listening to her pants, moans and cries of yearning drove him to the point of no return.

Hinata's legs thrashed wildly above him and her cries became more urgent. Her nails dug in the flesh of A's wrists while her hips violently raced upwards, matching the pace of his invading hands. Just a little more, Hinata told herself as she bit her bottom lip, her mind a cloudy haze of lust.

Before she could enjoy the waves of her release, Hinata squeaked in surprise when A flipped their bodies over. She was face-down against the lush pillows of the hotel suite. The Kumo nin's heavy body pressed firmly against her back, keeping her rooted against the plush mattress. "A… W-What's g-going on…" Hinata's gentle voice trailed off and she bit deeply into the pillow when her orgasm overwhelmed her entire body.

Hinata stood from his lap and slowly peeled her panties from her body. A nearly salivated like a drooling canine when his eyes zoomed in on the clear trail of fluid that flowed from his wife down to her soaked undergarment. His heartrate amplified and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His monster dick stood at attention, thick veins bulging from the skin and ready to join his wife.

Hinata unhurriedly strolled over to A before settling in his lap. Reaching in between them, she separated her folds and sank onto his erection, coating him with her wet desire. Hinata's eyes rolled, but she resisted the blissful sensation.

"Shi-i-it… Hi-na-ta…" he growled low and sexily in the air. "So warm… so tight… and wet…"

Rocking her hips steadily against him, the Hyuga woman licked her lips and said, "Tell me how you want it, A. Do you want it slow like this?" The brunette grinded firmly in his lap, squeezing her inner muscles to the point where A choked at the unbearable pleasure.

"Or," she bounced hard in his lap, not giving him a chance to reply before quickly slapping their bodies together. The wet sounds of their lovemaking reverberated from the walls of his office and Hinata kept her inner muscles clenching him with each deep, firm push of her hips.

"Do you want… it fast… like this… A…?" she panted, riding her stud like a champion equestrian. The huge cock parted her cunt apart, Hinata pupiless eyes widened each time the mighty shaft drove deeper into her molten womb.

"Yeah… like that Hinata…" A breathed, meeting her rapid pace with his own. He felt the head of his dick stroke her inner crevice, pushing through her tunnel until his tip collided against her cervix, knocking at her G-spot until she cried out with desire.

Slowing the pacing of their lovemaking, Hinata clutched A's shoulders and whispered, "No… no A-kun… You can't… you can't control this. This is… this is your reward for pleasuring me…"

The man smirked at Hinata trying to voice her protest because he could tell her resolve was slipping. A few more strokes are all it would take to turn things around in his favor. Patience was never A's greatest virtue, but he wanted to prolong this event just to see what else his wife was going to do.

Guiding their lovemaking in the exact opposite way her husband requested, Hinata rode A slow, moving her hips backwards and forwards, slathering his length with her molten passion.

She looked absolutely stunning riding him, grinding her wet walls on his dick and her lips separated. It was too much for the Kumo nin to take and in that instant he broke free of his restraints and reached for Hinata's hips.

"Forgive me, Hinata," he told her before lifting her nearly off his lap and slamming her hard on his dick again.

"AHHHHH!" The couple cried out into the air at the feeling of A's rough, hard sexing. Using one hand, he ripped Hinata's bra from her body and leaned forward to bury his face in between her bosom.

"Uuuuuwaaaahah. Fuuuuuuaaah". The brunette couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "You are filling me so good".

Gripping him with her tights harshly, Hinata started moving back desperate, trying to milk an orgasm from A. She wanted to cum and feel his seed filling her insides.

"A, it feels incredible". Her back arched in joy, he loved the way her hips enthusiastically bucked to meet him. Hinata's nails dug into his back as she screamed in pleasure.

"You like being taken like this?", he asked.

"Love it...", she gasped. Hinata pushed herself up, grabbing his chin so he was looking straight to her breast. A sucked eagerly the big rosy nipples, earning a yelp from his wife.

Her burning cunt squeezed hard around him, and he lost control of his hips as he thrust his way into her. A's huge cock was fucking her out, the pleasure overwhelming Hinata.

"OHHH FUCK! FUCK YES!", she screamed, as A spread her legs wider, thrusting deeper inside of her.

"Gods Hinata, I love your huge tits", A said, a loud pop when he released the abused nipple.

"I bet you doooo, AH, OH!". Hinata shoved him in his back, pinning him down in the matress with her hands. "Now I am going to tame the beast". She used her small hand to guide the thick shaft to the her cunt's dripping entrance. Once in position, she lowered herself down and A moaned as the heat of her walls engulfed his cock.

"MMMHHH WAAAHH", she gasped at the forceful impaling.

A allowed her to set the rhythm however she wished, caressing her luscious thighs and huge tits as it suited him. At times she would bounce up and down while other she would sink until he was fully sheathed, then rotating her hips in circles, causing them both to moan in delight. A couldn't help but stare in awe at her large tits. She had without any doubt the finest pair he had ever seen. The rhythmic bounce they made threatened to hypnotize him.

Eventually, she angled her hips pumping her large ass straight up into the air, swallowing his full cock with every descent accompanied by a loud smack as their hips collided.

"Gods A! YES YES YES!", feeling another climax within reach, Hinata rode him fast and hard. When her lover sucked from his bouncing nipple, the Hyuga yelled, cumming like crazy.

"You are so tight, love!", A mumbled. It was true, he almost cummed from the intensity of her cunt clamping down on his cock. He was truly surprised he had resisted the urge to cum.

An so was her beautiful wife, her breath ragged. "Ah... Ah... We are not going to, Ah ... finish until you paint my womb with your cum". Her stud endurance was incredible, even at his age, probably because they fuck whenever it's possible.

Hinata positioned herself on fours in the bed, showing him her ass. "I want you to fuck me rough and hard again, A". Brushing her beautiful ass globes, Hinata placed his cock in her gaping hole and buried to the hilt inside her.

"AH, like that, that's perfect, AH!", Hinata's moans made him as hard as steel, and he could feel each fold or wrinkle of her womb over the head of his fat cock. She played with her cunt walls, trying to milk him.

"Fuck, I'm close", he moaned. He wanted to fuck her more but knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, fuck yes, pound me just like that! Oh, OH, AH! Give me your cum" Hinata's whole body shook and she cried into the bed as wave after wave of pure orgasmic bliss went through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head , the orgasm hitting her hard.

"You are so good... YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD!"

A, on her side, continued pounding her cunt from behind like a wild beast. He couldn't help but slap her bountiful ass cheeks a few times without remorse. He knew she loved it anyway. Hinata would be sore in the morning, but it didn't mattered to her.

"I'm cumming!", her A-kun grunted, slamming into her in a erratic way, her big tits swaying.

"OH! ". Hinata cried out, her body spasmed while her pussy twitched and convulsed along the giant cock of the man. As her love juicies sprayed out all over his cock, he thrusted until he cummed as well.

"Get pregnant again, Hinata! Give me another child!", A growled and sent the first of his thick load into Hinata. She moaned out before collapsing on the bed, just laying there on the ground, a sweaty cum-soaked mess.

Hinata knew, that if they continued fucking like this, another another dark skinned Byakugan child would be running around the house in some months. And she loved the idea.


End file.
